


展博士只是感到前所未有的饿

by LetterJ



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJ/pseuds/LetterJ





	展博士只是感到前所未有的饿

【人鱼趴】+【发情期】  
全文5k+含车

【沙雕文案】：那一天，展博士变成了人鱼。你问他什么感受？哦，他只是感到前所未有的饿。

 

 

展耀已经连着五周的周四早退了。  
第一周，他从包局办公室出来，还没等来电梯先被白羽瞳拦住：“怎么，病了吗？”  
展耀愣了半秒，很快地整理出一套说辞：“嗯。胃疼。”

第二周又被白羽瞳拦在电梯口：“又是胃病犯了？”  
“不是，这次是头晕。”  
白羽瞳的手指向他前额搭，扒拉开几缕落在眉骨上的额发：“没发烧啊。”自顾自道。  
展耀不动声色地把他手指挡开：“可能是前几天没休息好。”

第三周白羽瞳守在电梯口等他，抱臂：“今天是什么理由？”  
展耀掩住口鼻闷闷地咳嗽，清清嗓子后，说：“重感冒。昨晚睡觉忘关窗户了。”

第四周，还没等白羽瞳审视的眼神落下，他先坦了白：“上回感冒复发了。”  
身为心理学博士，他当然知道怎么掩盖谎言。他与白羽瞳的视线相撞，浮于表面的一层坦然。  
可白羽瞳是什么人。  
白羽瞳到底没质问下去，还转身给他摁了下行的电梯按键。

第五周，白羽瞳站在电梯前玩手机，看见展耀来了，利落地把手机往裤兜里一揣：“这次呢？急性盲肠炎？还是腰椎间盘突出打算翘班去做个马杀鸡？”  
“......”展耀一时不知道怎么应对。  
“猫儿，你有事情瞒着我。”白羽瞳从另一侧裤兜里摸出一张假条，“正好，这段时间没案子，清闲的很，我提前找包局把下午的假批了。”  
他身躯前倾，双手撑在大理石墙面上，双臂将人一囚：“给你留二十分钟坦白从宽的机会，在副驾驶座上好好想想。”

 

展耀坐在玛莎拉蒂的副驾驶座上，双手在膝盖上交叠，手指在安全带扣上焦灼地敲了三下，眼睛闭上。  
好半天，像是下定了决心，睁开双目。  
“我身上可能发生了一些超自然现象。”他斟酌了一下词句再开得口，毕竟一切都太荒谬了，还有些羞于启齿。  
白羽瞳碍于正握着方向盘，否则双肩的震级不会是3.0级而是7.2级。他尽量笑得很收敛，看在展耀正色神情的面子上。  
“展博士每周四晚上受外星人邀请去其他星系做心理学访谈？”白羽瞳嘴角的笑意还没掩下去。  
展耀叹了口气，眉心颦起，继续敲着安全带扣。  
“算了。”他不打算说下去。

 

从五周之前起，每周四晚上展耀都会变成人鱼。  
第一次他猝不及防，盯着变成鱼尾的两条腿，只是觉得前所未有的饿，紧接着是一系列令人尴尬而且头疼的生理反应。  
——变成人鱼只是第一步，接踵而至的是一股强烈的性/冲/动。  
展耀只有卧进浴缸，满上整整一个浴缸的凉水，肩部以下全部埋进去才能略微缓解这种令人尴尬的冲动。  
灰姑娘有多畏惧，他就有多盼望十二点的钟声，等客厅挂钟里那只布谷鸟窜出来报时后，他的鱼尾才能再化回双腿。  
他把湿漉漉，并且体温严重偏低地自己从浴缸里捞出来，草草裹一遍浴巾，套上睡衣就往被窝里钻。

白羽瞳把车停在展耀家楼下的停车场。展耀以为他准备放下自己后一脚油门去他姐那里，或是回自己家。没想到他停车，熄火，把钥匙转转拔了，下车。  
展耀回头，眼神诧异，树荫在他脸上投下斑驳的影：“你......？”  
“我记得上回有人送了你一罐极品大红袍？”车钥匙在他指尖打转。  
“茶叶我改天给你捎去。小白，你回家吧。”他站在光影交错间，面目柔和，语气却坚定得不行。  
“你遮遮掩掩的到底是什么事？难道......赵爵又来找你了？”白羽瞳摩挲着下颌角，紧接着自我否决，“不，这种事你不会不告诉我。”  
“算我求你。”展耀放缓语气，一抬眼，像是落锁的人，咔哒一声决绝地把所有人锁在外面，什么事都自己担下来。

“猫儿，你到底有什么事瞒着我？”白羽瞳手腕一扣，收好指尖那心头肉车钥匙。  
展耀骨节分明的手搭在眉骨上半晌，一副心力交瘁的模样。  
好半天后：“跟我来。”他细不可查地叹了口气。  
像是原本落下锁的窄门重开了一条缝，就准许这么一个人进来。

 

展耀看了一眼时钟，距离下午六点还有半个小时。  
白羽瞳一进他的公寓习惯性地先打开冰箱，在犄角旮旯里找到几根烂菜叶，三个软趴趴的番茄，小半袋洋葱，又在冷冻柜里找出一盒牛肉。  
白羽瞳上次光顾展耀家冰箱后黏上的便利贴还在，翘起一个角：“请智商高达180的展博士记住按时买菜。”  
白羽瞳阴沉下脸色看着这一冰箱在保质期边缘试探的残兵败将水果蔬菜，敢情展耀是把他的话给当风筝放天上去了。  
他只觉得额角的青筋就快突突跳出来，恨不得把已经换上柔软的家居服，坐在沙发上低着头看《社会心理学》的展耀摁在冰箱上，恶狠狠地干到他红着眼眶求饶并表示下次一定按时买菜为止。

展耀不明所以，一抬头正好看见白羽瞳一手捏着一个番茄，脸色晦暗。  
“家里菜有点少，你将就一下？”他披了满身余辉，白皙的指节夹在书页间，要多好看有多好看。  
可是消不了白羽瞳的气。

“你看看这番茄，长得怎么这么像我上次来顺带从菜市场提来的呢？”他冷着脸，目露凶光。

展耀一下子卡了壳，放下精装书，手指在书脊上点了点，试图狡辩：“番茄都长一样。这是我前天自己去超市买的。”

白羽瞳走过来，番茄往他面前茶几上一搁，双手摁上他肩膀，把人逼得很紧：“猫儿，真是能耐了。说说看，现在番茄几块钱一斤。”

“......”展耀是真的接不上话了。  
他挺后悔出门没看黄历，或许今天忌撒谎，不然怎么接二连三地在白羽瞳面前吃瘪。

 

现在他被白羽瞳禁锢住双肩，对方的膝盖还不太安分地向他双腿间顶，膝盖骨隔着布料摩挲过他敏感的大腿内侧，酥麻的刺激感顺着他脊椎骨窜进中枢神经。

“对不起。”他垂下头，暗暗将双腿并拢，试图卡死白羽瞳继续向前试探的膝盖，“我错了。”

白羽瞳只能看见他的发顶和烧红的耳尖，差点没忍住伸手去逗弄一番。

白sir得了便宜不仅不卖乖，还要蹬鼻子上脸。扣过无数次板机，磨出粗粝纹路的指腹贴住展耀的下巴尖向上一抬。骤然接近的呼吸把展耀的脸颊一并烫得微红，他很快将面色恢复波澜不惊。

两人在沙发上一阵闹腾，扯散了展耀的领口。从白羽瞳的视角向下，能看见展耀微蹙的眉心，黝黑的深眸，移至下颌，再探进领口，两抹清晰的锁骨，继续溯洄，越过白皙的前胸皮肤，隐约可见两点淡色。

白羽瞳低低骂了一个博大精深，囊括了所有五味杂陈的脏字。  
他仅是匆匆一瞥，几乎要硬了。立刻收了手，把自己从擦枪走火的边缘拽回来。

“我去煲汤。”他松开对展耀的桎梏，捎上茶几上两个可怜巴巴的软番茄回了厨房。

展耀理好领口，抬头看了一眼时钟——还有一刻钟。

 

厨房里一阵节奏极强的咚咚声，是白羽瞳在把洋葱切块。  
焦灼开始点燃展耀的脊椎，他逐渐坐立难安，手上的精装书一个字也看不下去。  
十分钟，八分钟，五分钟.....  
分针秒针的转动速度竟像是在递增。

展耀直起身，沉默地走进自己卧室旁的浴室，本能地想把自己反锁在里面，手指停在插销上，愣是使不上力。  
他不知道白羽瞳看到这样超自然的，诡异的，无法用科学解释的现象后会是什么反应。

他最终收回了搭在插销上的手指，或许是做出了错误的选择。

 

被抽油烟机干扰的砧板与菜刀的撞击声突然消停了。下一步就该是下锅了，再就只需盖上锅盖，大火转小火，肉质酥烂时加入调料。

 

浴缸的水一点一点满上，展耀直接将龙头掰至水温最低的一侧。天气转秋，这几日格外得凉。

他浸入半截小臂试水，未到刺骨的程度，但也绝对不会叫他好受。  
——白羽瞳要是发现他泡冷水浴，该有多生气。

这一切他也无暇顾及，几乎是追赶着秒针，刚褪完衣服卧进浴缸，就听见客厅的时钟里布谷鸟报时的声音，同一瞬间，水光之下的双腿变为一条鱼尾，覆满淡青色的细腻鳞片。

蚀骨的情/欲随后被点燃。展耀摁住眉心，凉水只能减去一半的燥热，余下的燥热难耐在骨髓中叫嚣。

 

厨房里的白sir，哼着很多年前港剧的经典配乐，掀开锅盖试了试咸淡，又补加了半勺盐。盖上锅盖继续焖煮，他解了围裙出来，发现沙发上只留下个已经凉透的凹陷。

“人呢？”双手搭在腰间。  
难不成真的给外星人绑架到其他星系开办讲座去了？劫持宇宙飞船再把人抢回来或许有些困难。

 

白羽瞳听见了水声，他走过去叩门：“这么早就洗澡？”

展耀的声音同时传出，和他的声音撞在一起：“进来。”  
声音低压，尾音有些不同于往日清冷的勾人。

展耀也不明白这两个字是怎么自然而然地脱口而出，反悔都来不及，门就被推开了。

当时时间紧迫，展耀没来得及拉上浴帘。

白羽瞳仅踏进一只脚，就被眼前的景象撞得发懵。

白羽瞳无法比较是展耀湿透的发尾滴下的水，一滴一滴砸在他白皙的皮肤上更加摄人心魂，还是他下半身那条淡青色的鱼尾，随着浴室的光线反射出流动的光芒更为不可思议。

方才顺着衣领向下窥探时瞧见的，遮住的，这下子全部看了个干净。

气血上涌，他像是着了魔，半跪在浴缸之外。白羽瞳伸手，扣在展耀的脑后，向自己的方向压制，像凶兽一般啃咬展耀的嘴唇。

光线变得暧昧，白羽瞳的白色衬衣沾湿了水，黏在小臂上，勾勒出流畅的肌肉形状。

再下一秒，展耀不知是有心还是无意，一点舌尖探出来，很快地舔舐过白羽瞳的唇角，又快速地藏好。

展耀半眯着眼睛，睫毛很长，一些浴室的暖光降落在上面。

 

一根藏在心底最深处，蒙灰多年，偶尔梦中窥探一二的弓弦被呈出来，弯弓如满月，再一瞬，啪地一声便断地干脆。

皮带扣坠落在瓷砖上的声音，脆得像是美梦成真的钟响。

我他妈真的忍不下去了。

白羽瞳想。

“冷水？”白羽瞳回过神，气得伸手就去掰水龙头，“展耀你大降温的拿冷水泡澡？”

展耀实在是没法跟他解释这一系列羞于启齿的生理反应，推了推他的手臂：“我......”

他的耻根一直处于半勃起状态，如果白羽瞳此时低头，透过水面就能发觉。可他气得连低头都顾不上，眼神像是想把展耀连同那两个番茄一起搁砧板上切了。

白羽瞳把浴缸的冷水放走了一半，没有了一层液体的阻隔，展耀下半身的变化变得尤其明显。  
——白羽瞳这回显然是看到了，表情还有些吃惊，像是发现了新行星。

展耀已经用掌心将眼眸掩住了，心乱如麻。偏热的水从水龙头中淌出，顺着他的脊椎一路流下，像是滚烫的舌尖在舔舐，扰乱了所有的思绪。

他通红的耳尖被白羽瞳一口白牙盖了个戳，这人是一点都不打算掩盖骨子里的流氓气。

“猫儿，我帮帮你？”白羽瞳不等展耀答话，手掌一拢，已将半勃起的耻根置于掌控之下。他笼进满手微凉滑腻的触感。也不知道是怎么的，盯着对方鱼尾漂亮的鳞片就口无遮拦地来了这么一句:“猫儿，你自己看着不饿？”

......展耀很饿。

“巧了，我也饿。”他的呼吸厮磨着展耀的鬓角。

白羽瞳半眯着眼睛，和往常一样慵懒的狭长形，眼梢不是张扬的上扬，反而有些下落回收的趋势，动情时倒成了缱绻的一笔。

白羽瞳对人鱼的生理构造一窍不通，顺着对方鳞片的生长方向摸了个遍，想寻一个情欲的宣泄口。

展耀知道他在找什么，发冷的掌心扣住白羽瞳的手背，牵扯着向身体最隐秘的部位探去。拨开柔软服帖的鳞片，他的指节探到了，极其炙热的入口。展耀的手脱力般地垂下，鱼尾的尖端一阵痉挛，他在颤抖。

白羽瞳沿着他颈侧一路向下吻着，从圆润的肩头滑至乳尖吮吸。  
展耀环住他的后颈，溺水一般将颈项弯折出脆弱的弧度。眉眼融化在蒸腾的水汽里，成了水墨的痕迹。

——展耀这幅模样只有他一个人见过。  
这个念头是滚烫的，白羽瞳能听见血脉贲张的声音。

 

“这是罚你不准时买菜。”他拨开鳞片，将手指往耻根下方的甬道内探。  
展耀听见这话，本来眉目一柔下一秒便会笑，却被突如其来的紧涩胀痛夺去心神，疼得失了焦。  
他弓起脊背，呜咽被咬碎为几声叹息。

白羽瞳的掌心顺着他的脊梁骨一路安抚下去，一直到鳞片相接之处。动作轻柔地像是给猫顺毛。

总算是安抚下这只猫，展耀放松了身体。双眼水汽朦胧，他尚未清醒过来，一抬头，几个清浅的吻落在白羽瞳的下巴尖。

他的嘴唇太适合接吻。白羽瞳心想，几乎不需要时间反应，已经捏着展耀的下巴贴上去。

软得把所有的回忆都融化在唇舌之上，在吮吸中交汇，构成了两人勾连纵横的前半生。

他意犹未尽地舔了舔展耀的唇珠，对方已经阖上眼睛，微张着嘴唇喘气。

“这是罚你用冷水泡澡。”他的指节又探进来了，这次直接齐根没入。

展耀疼得一噎，指骨捏紧了白羽瞳的肩膀。

白羽瞳眼梢下切的角度平添了几分邪气，他凑近，吻着展耀水汽氲湿的眼睫。

“还敢吗？”他低沉地笑，抵进第二根手指。带进去不少温热的水，展耀有些难受地轻微挣扎。

浴室的地上有一小瓶被白羽瞳从洗手台上撞下来的洗面奶。白磬堂上个月从欧洲出差回来送展耀的礼物，看来是还没拆封。

白羽瞳暂时撤出手指，挤了些洗面奶到指尖，一股甜香的奶味盈了满手。

先将就一下吧。他想。

 

展耀不再挣扎，双手扶住浴缸的边缘。颈项处的弧度缓和了不少，他睁开眼睛，眼睫下垂。

入侵感太过真实，真实到他不敢去看白羽瞳手指的动作。

“这是罚你对我撒谎。”他探入第三根手指，艰难地拓张领土。

内壁的温度灼烧着他的手指，偶尔无助地蠕动，像是羞赧地吮吸。  
手指不慎探到一处软肉，展耀从内到外直打哆嗦，努力将自己蜷缩起来。

“人鱼也有前列腺吗，展博士？”他听见白羽瞳在他耳边嘟哝。

“我怎么知道......我又不研究这个。”他艰难地回话，极力压下下一秒便溢出嗓眼的呻吟。

他话音刚落，便感受到白羽瞳用手指扒拉开他的鳞片，炙热的性器已经抵在他甬道的入口处，缓缓研磨。

他说别怕。  
眉目前所未有地柔和，剥蚀去所有的暴戾，冷酷，拌嘴时的一点愠怒和不耐，减去所有的揶揄嘲讽。  
展耀从那双缱绻的眼眸望进去，回溯到很早以前站在水泥台阶上分瓜子的两个背带裤男孩时期。

很久以前，那个以“幼稚的人才吃瓜子”为由把自己手中所有的五香瓜子分给他的小男孩，现在正低头吻他，吻得很是珍重。

 

白羽瞳已经尽量放轻了自己的动作，展耀还是疼。  
他把掌心覆在白羽瞳的双眸上，沙哑着嗓音：“别看。”

展耀很疼。泪水蜿蜒过白皙的脸侧，在下颌骨的悬崖边略微停顿，再直直地坠落，像碎落的星星。

 

白羽瞳好半天才试探地动了动，展耀总算是适应了被撑开的异样感，捋顺了呼吸。

 

他被抵在浴缸的边缘，白羽瞳掌心覆在他的后腰心，是一个呼吸纠缠至打结的距离。

“猫儿......”

他像一艘破冰船，顶进最深处。吻去展耀额角的冷汗。

展耀的眼睛从每个角度看去都好看，漾着水汽时简直摄人心魂。

这只猫可总算是我的了。他想。

这种拥有感过度膨胀，形成令他眩晕的兴奋。白羽瞳扶住展耀的腰心，缓缓抽动几次后开始大力抽插起来。

展耀的惊喘还未来得及出口，先被下一波快感堵回去。圆睁的瞳孔像猫。

几次直至撞上叫他痉挛的一处，喘息都变得支离破碎，濡湿的发丝一缕一缕服帖在额角。

他无助地去抓浴缸边缘，手心的水汽滑腻得握不住，转而去揽白羽瞳的后颈。

白羽瞳抽离一只揽着他后腰的手，移到他身前，不轻不重地揉捏着他的耻根。

展耀的身体生涩而且敏感，他可是连向五指姑娘都极少求助地度过了此前人生，简直是寡淡无味。

被白羽瞳拢住揉捏的快感已经超乎了他可承受的范围，他垂下头，小声呜咽着，声调忽然拔高几分，随后成了空喘。

脑海一片空白，过了半晌才意识到，这是高潮时的射精。

 

白羽瞳还未尽兴，低下头去啃咬他的颈侧，留下一路齿痕。

又将展耀抵在浴缸边缘撞击，轻咬住对方的喉结，这才射出来。

 

只是一瞬，淡青色的鱼尾又变回原本两条颀长的腿——这次还未到十二点。

展耀靠在浴缸边缘，阖着眼睛，累得话也不想说。

 

白羽瞳把人往怀中又搂了一会，这才小心翼翼地替展耀将体内的白浊清理出来。

 

展耀的嘴唇动了动，像是说了什么，不过声音太低。

白羽瞳将耳廓凑近些：“嗯？”

展耀依旧阖着眼，低低地说：“我的汤......别给烧干了。”

看来是真的饿了。


End file.
